The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many individuals with large yards choose to purchase a riding lawn mower to ease the task of cutting their lawn. To this end, residential mowers are typically manufactured to have a cutting diameter of between 40 and 42 inches, and cost around $1,000. Although useful for yards having an acre or less, the relatively small cutting diameter of these riding mowers still requires an inordinate amount of time to mow large plots of land having multiple acres.
In addition to the above, riding mowers do not typically perform precise cutting patterns, such as around gardens or other such locations where tight turns are required. As such, even with the riding mower, users must still purchase and utilize a traditional upright (i.e., walk-behind) lawn mower.
Although there are many known commercial grade riding lawn mowers that include a cutting diameter of between 60 and 80 inches, the cost of these units, typically at or above $10,000, is unachievable for use at a single residence. As such, it would be beneficial to provide a lawn mower towing device which can securely position an upright mower behind a riding lawn mower in an offset manner, so as to utilize the cutting ability of both mowers simultaneously.